Mountain Dwarves
Mountain dwarves represent what most people recognize as dwarves. They were the ones who carved the great halls and cities of the giants out of the roots of the Nelfar’s Spine and led the overthrow of the Giant’s Empire. The Mountain Dwarves are one of the eldest races of Erasis, second of the mortal races created by the gods. It is said in the songs and legends of the ollam that Urik, lord and master of stone and permanence crafted three races from the bedrock of the world, the giants, the dwarves, and the gnomes. Dwarven reckoning places themselves as the first of the races of stone to be crafted by the Master Craftsman and that they represent his finest work, made in his image. It is for this reason that when the time came for the races of Damasia to overthrow the Giants Empire, the dwarvish people led the revolt, and would rise to overtake their former masters and create an empire of their own. For just over three thousand years, the Mountain Dwarves took up the hammer and chisel and took up the labors of their forbears not for the will of their former masters, but for the desire of their own hearts and the favor of their patron and creator. The mountain dwarves are renowned craftsman of stone and metal, carving out some of the most breath-taking cities from the roots of the mountains and forging some of the finest metal-works the world has ever seen. More-so than other dwarves, mountain dwarves are like the stone they were crafted from, strong, hardy and dependable, but are also immoveable, stubborn, and never forget or forgive a grudge. The mountain dwarves are especially known for keeping records in their Halls of Lore of all of their traditional grudges, the greatest of which, known as the Book of Grudges, is said to have been lost in the shattered Halls of Urik’modan. Physically, Mountain Dwarves are known for their broad, stocky frames, usually weighing about as much as an adult human though only three quarters human height on average. While fat mountain dwarves are not unknown, they are rare largely due to the permanent siege situation most mountain dwarf holds find themselves in (food is often rationed and an overweight dwarf is usually quickly killed in battle). Mountain dwarves have much of the same variety of eye and hair color as humans, though most tend toward earth-tones such as brown and grey. Metal-colored eyes are rare, but are considered a sign of Urik’s favor, and are seen almost exclusively amongst Mountain Dwarves. Their skin tends to be tinted slightly gray, sandstone red, or other tones common to stone. The facial hair of mountain dwarves is legendary, with all males growing full and thick beards. The beard is a sign of the dwarf’s honor and ancestry, so the longer and thicker the beard the more respect he deserves. Mountain dwarves spend a fair amount of time in grooming, often braiding their beards and decorating them with metal rings and baubles. It is said that cutting or shaving a dwarf’s beard is considered a great insult near to sacrilege. D&D 5e See ''Player's Handbook ''pg. 20Category:Races Category:Dwarf